Icha Icha Alpha Male
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Series of one-shots (some may connect to others later) of Naruto getting some hot action with different women. Each chapter is random in terms of women. Some from the Naruto universe. Others are not. Respectfully I do NOT take requests. So don't ask.
1. Chapter 1

A Disappointment-NarutoxSarada

Naruto sat in his Hokage chair. The seat of power in the Shinobi village Konoha. He has been Hokage for quite sometime now. Enjoying the peace, maintaining it, and keeping order where those would seek to undo it. There were still those who sought to undo the peace the Shinobi Alliance worked so hard to obtain since peace took away their purpose. They wanted to cause pain, suffering, panic, disorder, and chaos on a level where they were the ones in power.

But that was what missions were for. To find, hunt down, and eventually _kill_ these threats to peace with extreme prejudice.

Naruto had been proud of his achievements in life. Years of fighting, pain, suffering, and overall struggle had led him to the seat of power. Oh how Tsunade fumed over his way of conquering the paperwork in front of him. She had been so smug about seeing him sit in the chair with the mountain of paperwork on the desk. She thought he would cry, wail, and scream out at the injustice of it all within mere seconds.

Shadow Clones were truly a wondrous thing. The poor woman had to be dragged out by Shizune, Kakashi, and three squads of ANBU when she saw him use them to defeat it. Added to the fact he had known how to defeat it for years and never told Tsunade also added to the woman's outrage.

His knowing smile as she was taken away had nothing to do with it. Nope! Not all.

But while his position as Hokage was great, his family was another matter. His wife and daughter were fine. Hinata was the most loving woman he could ever hope to have in his life with his daughter being a close second.

It was his son Boruto who was a disappointment.

The boy's life wasn't harsh growing up. He was loved by both him and his Mother and the entire village. Given a good education. Raised to embrace the understanding of what was right and what was wrong. Everything Naruto didn't learn when growing up (which was sadly a lot!), his son Boruto did. And yet, the boy squandered it like such things were a waste! The boy had no respect for him, his Mother, his sister, or the village as a whole despite everything. Not only that, but his son's grades when at the Shinobi Academy were abysmal to say the least.

Naruto didn't have anyone to teach him growing up, which was why his grades sucked, and failed three times. But Boruto didn't have that handicap so what was his excuse?

And it didn't stop with grades at the Academy. The boy had barely passed the Academy with his friends, who were all the children of Naruto's friends. None of them took his son seriously. They liked him as a friend (which at times was a stretch), but as a Shinobi, and as a future Hokage?

There was not even a remote chance in Hell at this rate.

Naruto worked for everything he did. He trained, he bled, he fought, and nearly died on many separate occasions to get to where he was in being the Hokage. And he had all the scars to prove it too. He had the scars, the muscles, the physic, and mentality of someone who had seen and done things most people couldn't comprehend.

Which was why he was so disappointed in his son for being such a pathetic runt!

And it wasn't Boruto's Shinobi career either that was a disappointment. It was the brat's love life. Or lack there of considering how he acted. Such arrogance in him. Thinking he was the top Shinobi of his time just because his Father was Hokage. That being the son of the Hokage meant he was practically invincible and almost every woman in his life who caught his eye would come crawling to him with a snap of his fingers.

It was pathetic really when you thought about it. Naruto didn't use his status as the son of the Yondaime Hokage so why should Boruto use his lineage in the same manner? It bred arrogance, which Naruto and Hinata tried to stamp out of him. Their daughter understood this so why didn't Boruto?

In any case, the main reason for Naruto's disappointment wasn't the fact his son used his status the Hokage's son to attempt picking up women. It was the sad fact Boruto was a disappointment in other areas when it came to women.

Namely how to please them.

It was said with chakra theory that the more you had of it the more... _endowed_ you were where it counted most. For women, it was legs, breasts, and ass. For the men, it was their body's muscles, their dick, and balls. This theory had shown to possibly be true give how Tsunade had been flat in the chest growing up as a kid, but with enough training, and the chakra size growing by the time she was an adult, the Senju had the largest breasts in the world. The same could be said about Naruto's own wife Hinata with her own bust. She had so much potential when growing up and the fact his wife had shown signs of maturity at such a young age right into womanhood further proved it too.

Naruto himself was also living proof about this theory regarding lots of chakra equals a large male endowment. Even before he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, his chakra had already become massive due to his Uzumaki heritage. Add in the Biju that had been sealed inside of him, his years of constant training, the missions, and near death situations he had gone through had turned him into a walking powerhouse alpha male. One where no woman could resist him should he ever attempt to seduce them into a one night stand.

Sasuke couldn't even hold a candle to him anymore. The Uchiha had reached his limits and couldn't break through them. His old rival was no longer a rival anymore. Just a sad, poor excuse for a Konoha Shinobi, who was wandering the world seeking some measure of understanding in his life.

It was a good thing the teme's daughter Sarada wasn't like him in that aspect. She had the potential to go far in life. She took her training seriously in wanting to prove herself and not be in Sasuke's shadow. She was also respectful to Naruto and his position as Hokage.

Unlike his sad excuse for a son. To think Sarada and Boruto were officially "dating" each other.

Unofficially though...?

Naruto smirked and looked down at between his legs. The young kunoichi of seventeen currently sucking on his cock looked up at him with loving eyes. The eyes of one Uchiha Sarada. His disappointment for a son called Sarada his so called girlfriend. But in truth, the Uchiha kunoichi had become something of a Mistress to the Hokage. To aid him in keeping the stress of ruling over the village down. To be there to provide sexual pleasure when the man's own wife could not to assist do to one thing or another.

And Sarada loved every second of it.

Now one would think with this action would put Naruto's position at home with his wife, much less his own son, in serious trouble. But it didn't. Not with his wife at any rate. She was well aware of her husband's duty to the village, the stress it brought him, even with the Shadow Clones doing the paperwork, and above all else...his sexual stamina that had no equal. She had been a dutiful girlfriend when they dated and after they married to be his equally dutiful wife. The sex was incredible. Always had been and always would be for the two of them.

But her husband needed more. He had to have more. His stamina easily tired her out no matter how hard she tried to please him. Hinata sadly knew that she was not enough of a woman for him. Not with his stamina. Not with his endowment. Hinata knew he could ruin any woman for any man with what he had between his legs. Yet he had remained faithful to her despite the many women in his life who swooned in his presence and had wanted what she got every chance there was.

So when Uchiha Sarada came to the house one day and expressing her... _desire_ to be with Naruto sexually over Boruto, it was quite understandable to Hinata to be hesitant. She needed to find out why the young Uchiha kunoichi preferred the Hokage over that of the Hokage's son.

What Sarada had revealed had been disheartening to her as a Mother since she once had high hopes for Boruto following in his Father's footsteps. To be great like Naruto and to one day shine brightly as he did.

Her son was not manly. Not where it counted. Not by a long shot.

Sarada had confessed she and Boruto had been making out one night in their hotel in Lightning Country after a mission was completed. The two had been going at it to the point where Sarada had taken the initiative and planned to go to third base with Boruto. What she saw between the young Shinobi's legs had not been what the Uchiha kunoichi would call...impressive. He was not big like she had hoped. She knew all about chakra theory, having studied it intensely at the Academy in all its aspects when it came to the human body. Given how Boruto was the Hokage's son, Sarada had hoped he was just like Naruto, and was expecting something...bigger.

Instead she saw Boruto was not like his Father in many ways.

Boruto of course, didn't know anything about Sarada's thoughts on the issue. He had been looking so cocky and arrogant. thinking the girl on her knees in front of him thought his cock was impressive. He tried to sound so confident and boastful about how big his cock was and how she was lucky to see it in all its glory.

To Sarada, glory was not the word she had in mind. More like shameful. Or pathetic.

Still, she also knew if they didn't continue in some fashion, Boruto would get suspicious of her hesitation, and it might lead back to the Hokage. She didn't want that to happen so Sarada merely gave a weak smile toward him and did what was necessary to make the ignorant fool happy.

And just like her initial disappointment in his size, Sarada was also disappointed in his stamina too. Barely a few sucks and Boruto moaned, came with a few tiny squirts, and collapsed on the bed to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

Leaving the angry Uchiha kunoichi unsatisfied and humiliated over Boruto being unable to properly please a woman. She had angrily, but silently stormed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom before stripping, and masturbating hard to receive some kind of sexual pleasure to compensate her loss.

In her anger enhanced state, Sarada pushed her mind to imagine an appropriate means of revenge against Boruto that would give her sexual relief, and strike a blow against him on a personal level. So it wasn't much of a shock to the Uchiha that the image of the Hokage himself fucking her on his desk came to mind. How he would treat her like his personal sex toy with his massive endowment, ruining her for anyone else, and doing it in front of his disappointment for a son.

When Sarada revealed all of this to Hinata, again the Hyuuga woman was a bit put off by this information, and decided this had be discussed with Naruto.

When the time came, Sarada had confessed how she had a secret crush on the Hokage since she was young and thought Boruto would become a younger version of him. All the trappings of greatness Naruto possessed in a younger body. Only to find Boruto to be a disappointment on multiple levels and all where they counted. Sarada confessed how she wanted Naruto sexually. Needed him. How nothing less of greatness was acceptable in her eyes for a partner sexually or otherwise. A strong alpha male who satisfy her beyond measure over and over again without any guilt over the fact said alpha male was fucking the girlfriend of the Hokage's son.

Who was better qualified over the Hokage himself? To stick it to Boruto by sticking his cock into the brat's girlfriend behind his back?

Naruto agreed. His son was a disappointment. Boruto was a subpar Shinobi despite just about everything being made available to him. His son cheated in the Chuunin Exams in front of the entire stadium for Kami's sake! It dishonored Konoha, it dishonored Naruto as the boy's Father, and even more as the village's Hokage.

It was inexcusable! It only proved that the boy was unfit to be a Shinobi of Konoha much one in general.

Boruto's ability to sexually satisfy a woman was also abysmal to say the least from what Sarada had told him. And contrary to what he told the Uchiha kunoichi, Boruto flashed his junk at quite a few women, who like Sarada, didn't have the heart to tell the fool that his endowment was pitiful to say the least. This was done mostly out of respect if not fear of the Hokage's wrath should word get out about Boruto lacking between his legs. Naruto had Ino secretly dive into the heads of each of the kunoichi to make sure their memory of his son's shame did not spread throughout the village. In return, he owed Ino a favor she could cash in at a later time should the need arise.

So Naruto took Sarada as his mistress. A piece on the side when Hinata was too tired from the previous night or not around when relief was needed. Sarada had to keep up her part in being Boruto's official girlfriend and had to put up with his attitude thinking he was some manly stud. Fortunately, Sarada had her Sharingan, and the Genjutsu used to trick the idiot into thinking he was getting lucky kept him from being none the wiser.

When these moments happened, Sarada would see her true lover in the room setup just for them at the house. He would be sitting on the bed, naked, wearing just the Hokage's hat, and his massive tool between his legs waiting just for her. Sometimes, she would see it was soaked with his wife's juices from their recent fucking, which was surprisingly a turn on for the Uchiha woman. After all, she wasn't just having sex with the Hokage under those nose of his pathetic son that was her suppose to be her boyfriend. Sarada was sometimes having sex with him shortly after he finished having sex with his wife while under the nose of his pathetic son.

"Hinata has taught you well," commented Naruto while he glanced down at the horny and devoted woman on her knees in front of him.

"Your wife's teachings and my own time learning from actual experience in pleasing you has done wonders for my skills Hokage-sama," replied Sarada while licking the head and swirling her tongue around it.

"Clearly. My son is truly a disappointment to me and my family. At the rate he is going, I just might disown him. The only reason I don't now is because we need him around to cover our time together. For now at least," said Naruto with a grin knowing his son being used as a cover for him to get some extra pussy and blowjobs from Sarada was temporary for the short term.

Once Sarada turned eighteen, she would be a full grown adult without having to worry about her parents, or any decision she made in life. Granted, she was already legally an adult in the eyes of the village once graduating from the Academy, and becoming a full fledged Shinobi of Konoha. But being a full fledged adult at 18 years old prevented the parents of his Shinobi from sticking their noses in things they shouldn't.

Plus, it would be very funny to see how powerless Sakura and Sasuke would be once they knew their little girl wasn't so little and had moved right into Naruto's home just to be a fuck toy in his bed.

It would be the best prank ever!

"How much longer must I pretend to be his boyfriend? I already know he has cheated on me several times with his would-be fan girls he somehow gained through being called your son. How can they stand his tiny penis I will never know," said Sarada while Naruto smirked and put his hand on the woman's head to set a much quicker pace.

"Not much longer. Besides, civilian fan girls don't know any better. What is big to them is small to us. What is long lasting stamina to them is short by comparison. Let his fan girls have their delusions. If only until we shatter them," said Naruto before holding the kunoichi's head in place and came hard right now her throat.

Something Sarada loved quite a bit.

She could sense the power behind the liquid goo. Power from within him. This alpha male showing a mere _sample_ of his superiority. And she, his submissive bitch, was gladly willing to accept it. Always. It didn't matter the time or day. What her Hokage wanted, Sarada would gladly provide.

"I needed that," said Naruto after he finished.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance Hokage-sama," said Sarada while Naruto's smirk grew and his erection did not go down.

"Bend over my desk Sarada," commanded Naruto with Sarada's eyes widening with joy and quickly got out from underneath the desk.

While Sarada got into position, Naruto admired the body of the kunoichi in front of him, and the tight black shorts she wore that showed off such a wonderful ass. Say what you will about Sakura not having tits as big as Hinata. The woman had an ass that clearly did not know when to quit and Sarada had inherited such an ass from her Mother. Something he could grab onto while thrusting into the Uchiha kunoichi without mercy as she would scream his name.

Like he was about to do now.

Grabbing the back of Sarada's shorts, he yanked them down to her knees. It was clear the woman in front of him didn't wear panties. She knew not to wear them when around him. Sarada knew from past sexual experience with him that he could mount her at any time when the mood struck him. The last time she wore panties when Naruto was in the mood, her Hokage had given them a hard yank upwards to punish the girl. The brutal wedgie she had endured had lasted until they were practically ripped right off due to the strain they were under before he stuffed them in her mouth prior to fucking Sarada stupid.

'So hot. So manly. Not like his stupid son Boruto-baka. One day I will give him a son worthy of his greatness!' thought Sarada before feeling Naruto thrust into her and she cried out in joy from the sensation of being filled by this massive male reproductive organ.

All the while picturing herself giving birth to Naruto's future son that would be worthy of being called such a title. She knew Boruto being a failure wasn't Naruto's fault. Or even Hinata's fault. It was just simply Boruto's own failure to be the best son and Shinobi he could be in life. Both mind and in body. Maybe even in spirit too.

In the end, it didn't matter to Sarada. Let the fool think he was something special. Let him try pleasing his equally pathetic weak fan girls, who think they are riding a large stud for a cock when they are getting a tiny stump. It would be all the sweeter when Sarada and her Hokage/Master revealed the brat wasn't as great as he believed.

"I have said it before and I will say it again. I love this ass. You may not have my wife's impressive chest size, but damn do you have a sweet ass that does not quit," commented Naruto with a grin while pounding into Sarada without mercy.

"I'll never quit Hokage-sama. I'll do everything I can to please you," replied Sarada while holding to the desk as best she could despite Naruto's thrusts making it difficult to do.

"Damn right you will. I own you. I own your body, your mind, and very soul. I am your Hokage, your Master, and your God!" declared Naruto while Sarada could only moan and cry out in pleasure.

With what little mind she had left right now, Sarada only wished Boruto was here to see this moment in time. To see his manly Father, the Hokage of all Konoha, fucking her on this desk. To see just how pathetic his cock was when compared to the Hokage's own and reveal how she had been the Hokage's submissive fuck toy for sometime. To reveal how when Boruto wanted to make out or have sex, she had put the fool in a Genjutsu with her eyes. How when he wanted to go out on a date, Sarada turned him down before heading to see Naruto to be fucked stupid. How she had sex with Naruto right in the bedroom of his own son countless times while Boruto was on a mission.

'Patience. Need patience. Soon that fool will be humiliated and disowned. Soon, I will become Master's official breeder to make him all the proper sons he could ever want!' thought Sarada before she went cross-eyed when Naruto shot his seed into her with the force of a cannon.

If it wasn't for the silencing seals put up, everyone from Iwa to Kiri to Kumo would have heard the Uchiha kunoichi's screams of orgasmic pleasure.

Grinning down at the woman, who had basically blacked out, Naruto held onto Sarada before moving backwards to sit in his chair. The action kept his prize attached to him in reverse cowgirl style. He lifted her shirt up to expose the woman's breasts and gave them a loving squeeze while playing with them. Granted they weren't as big as his smoking hot wife, but they were definitely wonderful themselves.

The girl moaned from his touch on her now sensitive body, gasping when he twisted a nipple, and whispering his name like he was a God after thrusting upwards into her now leaking cunt. She tried to move on him in order to assist Naruto, but he was to fast, too aggressive, and too dominant to match the pace.

All she could do was try to hang on physically while hoping to keep some of her mind intact after Naruto was done using her body.

'To think my so called son can't even pleasure one single kunoichi. Much less the teme's daughter. My son truly is a disappointment,' thought Naruto while accepting the hard truth about his son being incapable of doing anything right.

For years, Naruto told himself that his son would get better. That the boy just needed to train hard like he did. To train hard and with a proper education become just as strong as Naruto himself, if not stronger. Only to find the boy didn't have _any_ potential whatsoever. The brat didn't thrive in any Shinobi based field from Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. Not even Fuinjutsu, which was a skill the Uzumaki Clan was known to be Masters of said art were abysmal.

For Kami's sake his son tried to make a simple sealing tag any Genin can do after Naruto himself showed him the most basic one and it didn't even work! The only reason his son graduated was due to the instructors at the time feared Naruto would punish them and skimmed by with a single point on the final written test.

He had talked it over with his wife. Clearly the boy was not Shinobi material. Hinata had blamed herself at first. Thinking it was some inferior gene on her side of the family their son go from her. Naruto put a stop to that belief with a few kisses, reassurances, and a lot of loving making. In the end, the two had decided that if Boruto didn't improve at all by the time he was eighteen, something would have to be done.

Namely being disowned, what chakra he had sealed, and his mind wiped before living his life somewhere else outside of Konoha.

And that day was fast approaching.

"I'm cumming Hokage-sama! I'm cumming!" exclaimed Sarada while her glasses fell off during this time and her tongue was sticking out.

"So am I. Take it all like a good slut!" said Naruto before he released his seed into her again and loved the sound Sarada made in the process.

"There is so much inside of me right now. I hope I get pregnant by the time you remove Boruto-baka from your name," whispered Sarada with Naruto smirking.

"One way or another, you will be pregnant with my child. I expect at least one son from you. I will not accept anything less," said Naruto with a sense of command in his voice while Sarada nodded weakly.

"I will do everything possible to give you a strong and healthy son Hokage-sama. It will be my payment for being such a wonderful lover to me," said Sarada while she gasped for breath.

'Damn right,' thought Naruto while intending to get many "payments" out of Sarada and maybe even Hinata too at this point.

Himawari was long overdue for a brand new sister of brother after all.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! This fic is a series of one-shots with Naruto and various other women of my choosing being with him. Sometimes it will be Hinata. Another might be Ino. Crossovers will happen here and there. Its all how I want things to play out. So if you don't like what I put down, don't read, and ignore it. The reason I chose NarutoxSarada for this one and bashed Boruto was because someone (I forget who) suggested I give it a try. So I figured "what the Hell!" and went with the best way to do it I could think of at this point. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

A Mother's Love-NarutoxKurenia

Naruto was amazed by just how far some Mother's will go for their children. His was no exception. His Mother had endured giving birth to him, having Kurama ripped out of her body, which by all rights should have killed the Uzumaki woman, _AND_ after all of _THAT_ , the woman took the fox's claws to the back. All in order to prevent said fox from killing him right after being born while still having strength to hold him tight with love.

Yeah. His Mother was a badass.

So it was no real surprise or wonder that someone else was willing to go that extra mile to protect their child from what they believed to be a harsh life as a Shinobi.

Enter one Yuhi Kurenai.

"You must _really_ not want your daughter to take anything over C-rank this week," said Naruto with a grin while he looked down at Kurenai underneath his Hokage desk while the woman worked on his cock with great enthusiasm.

Kurenai moaned while giving him a blowjob. She was crouched underneath him, knees on either side, her already short white skirt rode up, exposing thong covered pussy for him to tease with foot. Which he did while she sucked him off. Kurenai was also topless, having discarded her shirt to use those wonderful breast to further please Naruto with.

'Oh yeah. She _really_ in overprotective mode right now,' thought Naruto with a grin since he recalled how this "agreement" was reached between them.

It shortly started after Naruto became Hokage and when Kurenai's daughter Mirai became a Genin after graduating from the Academy. Kurenai had feared for her daughter's safety and future in life. As any parent would given she was a single Mother and there was no telling what could happen on the more advanced missions. Naruto understood. He really did. His first C-rank went to A-rank and was nearly killed shortly after it happened.

Still, unlike him, Mirai had Kurenai, and proper Academy instructors to make sure she would survive her first C-rank. Given how the world was knowing peace, it wasn't hard to imagine a few C-ranks being little cakewalks for someone like Mirai. After all, she had her own skills, plus her team, and a competent Jounin sensei leading them.

Despite this, Kurenai still worried for her only child. The Motherly instincts she had with Hinata still lingered long after the Hyuuga married the now Seventh Hokage and only got stronger when Mirai was born.

So after six month of Mirai being a Genin and the girl telling her Mother of the team's very first C-ranked mission, Kurenai paid Naruto a visit in his office. She had all but demanded he give Mirai another mission. Preferably D-rank. All the while saying Mirai wasn't ready yet or C-rank missions now were too soon. Kurenai even used Naruto's first C-rank mission as an excuse saying how it turned into an A-rank. Hell, she went even _further_ back in time using how Tsunade's brother Nawaki had an apparently cakewalk assignment his first time out and resulted in his death.

Naruto however, was not moved in the slightest. He knew Mirai and her team were ready. Her Jounin sensei believed they were ready and the overall success of the countless D-ranked missions proved their teamwork was pretty good. Much better than his was at that age. So naturally, Naruto kept refusing her request no matter how hard Kurenai tried to plead, argue, or threaten to go to his wife to put pressure on him.

So in an act of pure desperation on her part, Kurenai offered to do the one thing that _did_ get his attention.

 _"I will have sex with you if you give her another mission."_

At first, Naruto didn't think she was serious. If anything, he thought it was an attempt to bait him so she could hold it over him in regards to his wife for the future. Not that his wife Hinata minded if he had any sexual fun on the side. He had been with multiple women, even when he was married to Hinata.

Of course, all for reasons that sprung up _before_ they were married.

With Shion, it was to keep the bloodline of the priestess from dying out.

With Koyuki, it was because she wanted her child, and the future ruler of Spring to be the proud descendent of the great hero who saved her country from a tyrant before eventually saving the world.

Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village because the village wanted strong offspring of their own and Jiraiya's antics in his earlier years required by their laws someone connected to him pick up the tab. Or at the very least, the laws had to be enforced to _some_ measure. If not a descent compromise where both parties agreed it was best.

And strangely enough, it wasn't a one time thing either. All three women had visited him every so often and it had resulted in some pleasurable times together. As luck would it, he even got a threesome with his wife out of the whole deal while with each of the woman.

It definitely helped spice up their love life quite a bit and still did.

Who knew his wife had such a perverted streak in her? It is like they say about women, it is always the quiet ones.

But the very idea of having sexual relations with Kurenai, who was still very much a hot looking woman, had not crossed his mind. And the fact she was offering such an idea to keep Mirai from a simple C-rank mission was surprising.

Still, it didn't mean he was going to say no.

So Naruto tested the waters of Kurenai's conviction. He got up from his desk in thought while mentioning it was an... _interesting_ proposition. But a one night stand or even one act of sex between them, even if it were right in his office would not stop him from giving Mirai another C-ranked mission in the future. Eventually, she would have to advance herself in rank and would need the missions, if not the Chuunin Exams to prove it. He told Kurenai if she wanted to "protect" Mirai from such dangers, the former kunoichi would have to offer up more than one night or day of sex with him. Not only that, but even if Kurenai did have sex with him, there was no guarantee the mission could be given to someone else. The missions taken maybe spur of the moment or the client specifically requests Mirai's team.

In other words, Kurenai could have sex with Naruto for three days straight and there was still a risk the effort wouldn't pay off.

And yet, it didn't stop Kurenai from looking all the more desperate, yet determined when she removed her shirt and bra. Revealing her impressive bust to him. Not as big as his wife's or Tsunade's, but they were a nice pair of tits to hold.

Which Naruto did without shame when "inspecting" Kurenai to see just how far this was going to go.

And ever since that day when grabbing those breasts, squeezing, twisting, and licking them to his heart's content did things progress from there. Naruto still remembered how Kurenai moaned from his touch, her face become red, the squirming from the pleasure, and the way she squeaked his name through it all. How he bent her over the front of his desk, lifted up her skirt, and pulled down the red panties she wore down to the knees.

One unzipping of his pants later, he brought out his monster shaft, and was inside the woman before she could even consider changing her mind.

Not that she would after they were done.

The deal had started two years ago and still going strong. Kurenai had visited him in his office discreetly or under the excuse of wanting to know how her daughter was doing. No one realized the woman came to see him wearing no bra and erotic thong panties, and in some cases no panties at all. No one knew when she visited, her purpose was to suck him off and be his sex bitch. Just so Naruto would _consider_ putting Mirai on a less dangerous or threatening mission.

And that was the kicker. The deal for sex for Mirai being put on safer missions was one of _possible_ _consideration_. There was no guarantee Naruto would give Mirai a lower or safer mission to ease Kurenai's fears. There was no guarantee that Naruto would even agree to anything Kurenai wanted in exchange for sex.

And Naruto capitalized on it many times. Much to Kurenai's anger at various moments where despite the sex they had, he wouldn't change his mind on the missions he assigned to Mirai. Even when Mirai wanted her team to take the Chuunin Exams, Kurenai had done just about everything her body was capable of doing sexually to postpone Naruto having them take it until it was held in Konoha. The sexual things she had done just to keep Mirai safe would have made Jiraiya come up with new Icha Icha Paradise books in no time.

Just like now.

A mission had come up that was B-rank in nature. An escort from one country to the next, but with the risk of bandits or Missing Nin, (those who didn't get with how peace had settled in the world) attacking them was still a possibility. Naruto knew Mirai was strong enough and so was the team assigned to the escort, but Kurenai being Kurenai wanted Mirai to stay away from such a mission, if only a little bit longer.

Hence why she was pleasuring Naruto right now. To have him rethink his decision to put Mirai on that team. To reassign her to a C-rank mission instead where she can still escort someone and make descent pay. Just without the greater risk of fighting skilled Missing Nin and possibly killing people while defending the client.

Still, Naruto was not going to be persuaded by a simple blowjob, even with the use of Kurenai's awesome breasts adding to the pleasure. If the woman wanted him to consider reassigning Mirai, the former kunoichi in front of her was going to have to go all out.

"Mirai has been really looking forward to this mission Kurenai-chan. Her team is all set and they have their gear for the long trip. To reassign them now would seem strange to many, even if I got her a C-rank mission to compensate for it. Not to mention find a possible replacement for her with another Konoha Shinobi taking the B-ranked mission. It is quite the risky move on my part," remarked Naruto in an offhanded manner.

Beneath him, Kurenai doubled her efforts with sucking him off. Moving faster, using her tongue, and trying to take as much of him as possible in her mouth. She even had one of her hands leave her breasts in order to fondle his impressive pair of testicles in the hopes to speed up his orgasm.

"Not only that, but how would I explain it to her? 'Sorry, you can't go Mirai-chan? Your loving Mother doesn't want you to go. Not only that, but she has spent many hours in this office 'persuading' me to keep you from it. Along with several other missions she deems too dangerous for you to go on in the past,'" added Naruto while glancing down once more at Kurenai, who was scowling now at how he was deliberately trying to make her work much harder for this.

"Unless I _feel_ a strong need to change my mind, I'm afraid Mirai is going on that B-ranked mission," said Naruto while Kurenai sped up her actions and get him to cum.

And was rewarded minutes later when Naruto grabbed her head, groaned heavily, and forced the woman's head down to the base of his crotch before cumming hard. She had quickly tried to keep herself from gagging and to swallow what he shot down her throat. Should she fail to take it down, as the woman learned from past times with Naruto, Mirai would go on her assigned mission regardless if he fucked her or not.

So with great effort, Kurenai managed not to spill or cough up any of his seed after he was done cumming down her throat.

At least for this time around.

"My daughter's mission?" asked Kurenai after catching her breath.

"I think I will consider putting her on a C-rank mission and throw in a bonus out of my own account to compensate her for the sudden switch," said Naruto with Kurenai smiling in relief.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," replied Kurenai while Naruto smirked.

" _Provided_ you bend you ass over this desk and admit you are a slut while I fuck you," added Naruto with Kurenai losing her smile and looking nervous.

He had done this to her before today. Made her say things she didn't want to say while he filled her with his monster of a meat stick. It was no wonder Hinata could not hate him for sleeping with those other women. The fact he could practically ruin her or any woman with his "third leg", plus his Uzumaki stamina didn't help much in resisting him.

"I already said that last time," said Kurenai, but she still got up from under the desk to do as commanded.

"And you will keep saying it for as long as I wish. You want Mirai to be on assigned to a safer mission? Despite the fact she is Chuunin now? I suggest you do as your told and spread those legs while admitting what you are in life when in this room," said Naruto in a fierce commanding tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Kurenai while obeying and felt gasped when he smacked her right on the ass hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"And done you forget it. Mirai maybe your daughter, but she is _MY_ ninja. If I want to send her on a mission where she whores herself out one of the five major Daimyos in order to gain their favor, I will. If I want to send her on a suicide mission, I will. You don't want that to happen? Do as your told or the next mission I send her on, she will be an S-ranked seduction undercover mission to hunt down a major crimes boss in Fire Country. I know you know how those go from your training at the Academy. Drugs, sex, and alcohol that flow out of seedy night joints and strip clubs. You want Mirai to be in that world? For the next...2 years? And all for a promotion to Jounin afterwards should she succeed?" threatened Naruto to the horrified woman now shaking her head no.

"No! Please no! I'm sorry Hokage-sama! Please forgive me!" pleaded Kurenai while she saw Naruto's scowl to turn to a smirk knowing he had her by the tits with his threat.

In truth however, he was lying. The threat was empty. He wasn't going to do that to Mirai at all. Those missions went to the rare breed of kunoichi who had no problems being in that world since they felt life was short and to burn their brightest when young. It was most fortunate in the eyes of many kunoichi that these missions, if they went on them, were as rare. In fact, they were as rare as the breed of kunoichi who got them due to getting those assigned to those missions was easy. Getting them out? That was the harder part. Purging that dark part of the kunoichi's life was hard on the Yamanaka assigned to it and expensive to do since kunoichi from those missions never came back to Konoha the same ever again. Mirai didn't fit into that life, but could be trained to be should the need arise, but Naruto knew Kurenai would never allow such a thing to happen.

Not if she could help it.

"You want forgiveness? Seek out a monk at the Fire Temple. You want me to keep Mirai from going on more dangerous missions? Spread your fucking legs and admit how much of a slut you are for being here doing this!" commanded Naruto while Kurenai nodded and bent herself over his desk that was not filled with paperwork to fill out.

Amazing the wonders of Shadow Clones.

"I'm a slut Hokage-sama. I'm a horrible slut of a Mother. I spread my legs to you because of your position of power controls my daughter's life. I love my daughter very much. Just as I love having your manly cock inside of me every time I visit in order to plead for your merciful decision spare her from taking harsher missions," said Kurenai while she felt his hands on both her ass cheeks.

"You have been doing this for quite some time. Mirai has become quite the Chuunin for a kunoichi at her age. So tell me, do you love your daughter more? Or perhaps my cock in your slutty body?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face while Kurenai whimpered.

"I-I can't answer that Hokage-sama," replied Kurenai and received a slap on her ass again by Naruto.

"You can and you will. If I don't get an answer, I will throw you out of this office naked before explaining to Mirai what you tried to do," threatened Naruto knowing the woman in front of her could not stand such a humiliating moment.

As for Naruto, he was the hero who ended tyrants, saved countries, saved princesses, and priestesses from destruction. Not to mention the entire world! The strongest Kage of his generation with the power to wipe out anyone opposing force with a flick of his wrist.

No one would give two shits what he did regarding Kurenai when the sex between them started at the former kunoichi's behest.

"Please don't make me say it Hokage-sama," pleaded Kurenai while Naruto growled at her before grabbing the thong she wore and tore it right off.

"Make you? By the time I'm done with you _slut_ , I will _make you_ scream it out for the whole village to hear. I will _make you_ tell everyone how you love my cock in your cunt more than your daughter!" exclaimed Naruto before he slammed his monster right into her pussy and loved the tightness it still had after all this time.

Kurenai's screams of pleasure at the sudden intrusion was another awesome thing since it was music to his ears. He didn't waste a second being inside of the woman and began to merciful pound into Kurenai with enough force to shake his desk that had seals on it to keep it pinned down to the floor. All Kurenai could do was grip the desk while admitting she was his personal slut in hopes it would appease him. Kurenai had tried to hold off in obeying his command to admit she loved his cock over Mirai. But it wasn't easy. Each time they had sex, it was harder to justify being here for Mirai's case over her own need to be with a man after not having one in her life for so long.

That was one of the reasons she had made the deal. Not just for Mirai's sake, but her own. She was stressed. She needed release. She needed something in her life that would take her worries, her fears, and very anxiety about the Shinobi world taking in the next line of children.

Namely her child.

She knew Naruto was well endowed. Hinata all but admitted it at a girl's only get together when a drunken Ino asked how big Naruto was in the hopes of possibly bragging Sai was bigger. Only for Hinata to blush a super shade of red never before recorded in history and the weakness of sake gave the Hyuuga just enough drunken courage to nudge her mind into using her hands to provide an accurate measurement of her husband's manliness.

Which put every male's third appendage between their legs to shame. Much to Ino's own shock at the fact the former dead last at the Academy had such a woman ruining cock between his legs. It was bad enough he rubbed the fact he was their Hokage in front of the Rookies after being given the hat, but this...?

Ino thought karma and the Gods above were just being extra mean to her knowing the man she was with was nowhere near that big.

Funny how things worked out.

"Say it Kurenai! Say you love my cock over your daughter. That you don't do this just for her sake. You do this in order to get yourself off! You do this for the orgasms I give you every time you visit me. You do this for yourself! Admit it!" commanded Naruto while grabbing the long flowing hair the woman possessed and pulled her back so she was at an angle where he could thrust into her better.

"I-I can't! P-Please H-Hokage-sama! D-Don't make me c-choose!" pleaded Kurenai, as she felt him go even faster, and felt him grab one of her breasts.

Before twisting it... _hard_!

"Choose? You chose when you came into my office two years ago. Remember? You had come into this very room and demanded I give your daughter easy missions. Delay her taking the harder ones despite being qualified. You risked _MY_ position as the Seventh Hokage knowing if I did it too many times, people would question my ability to manage missions. You chose to come here time after time, get on your knees, and suck my big fat cock. You chose to spread you legs like a slut and get fucked by me either in this office or in your home when Mirai was not around. Remember? I took you in your bed where you and Asuma would sleep. I had you screaming out how much better I was at sex than he was and how much my cock put his to shame!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin on his face at the memory.

It had actually been when Mirai and her team applied for the Chuunin Exams being held in Iwa. Kurenai had tried everything she could to get Naruto to reject Mirai's team from entering. Sex in his office. Sex in his home. Sex in her home. The last one was the best since Kurenai had worn a very sexy lingerie number and had basically pleasured herself in front of him while pleading for Naruto to take her on the bed she once shared with Asuma. By the time Naruto was done, Kurenai was out of it, filled with or covered with his seed, and a nice little recording he made of the woman stating how much better at sex over Asuma.

Hell, Naruto made sure she yelled her confession all the while staring at the picture of Kurenai and Asuma being together.

An awesome memory if there ever was one.

"I-I re-remember," said Kurenai while her mental world was practically turning upside down, diagonal, and doing various loops.

"You want Mirai off this B-ranked escort mission? You want her to take a lower ranked mission? Admit that you love my cock over her. Admit your desire for a fucking from me is greater than her safety. If you don't admit it now, she goes on the mission!" threatened Naruto while picking up the pace even further while Kurenai while finding herself unable to hold back anymore.

"All right! All right! I admit it! I love your cock more. I use my daughter as an excuse to have mind blowing sex with you. I need your cock in me because its ruined my body for anyone else after Asuma died. Toys don't help me anymore. I need you in me whenever possible and I use Mirai as an excuse to have sex with the biggest cock in all of Konoha!" confessed Kurenai while finding herself going cross-eyed from the pleasure overloading her mind.

"Damn right! And like a truly horny and desperate slut, you wanted what my wife gets almost every night. Well here it is slut. Something to tied your cunt over until next time you need it!" remarked Naruto before speeding up his thrusts and came hard with a smile on his face.

All of this was too much for Kurenai as she past out from the pleasure.

As for Naruto, he smirked down at the woman currently unconscious from his actions before giving her ass a nice smack on the right cheek to make it giggle a bit. She didn't respond to it, which was fine by him. You wouldn't think a woman like her could still look good outside of Genjutsu to cover wrinkles and other age related issues. But not this one. Not after all the sex the two had been having over the years. As it turned out, Naruto had received a very surprising gift past down from one of his Uzumaki ancestors through his potent life force.

Namely passing down his clan's rejuvenating powers through his cum, regardless if he released his seed inside or on a women when with them sexually. Because him and his seed, Kurenai looked almost as young as she did when he was 16 years old and still the rank of Genin. Few knew the secret and those few wanted to keep it a secret since it would mean just about everyone wanting to look young again would be after him for his man juice.

And Naruto had a very select clientele for it.

Making a Shadow Clone, the real Naruto put away his monster after using the woman's nearby discarded skirt to dry it off before tossing it on Kurenai. Giving it mental orders to take Kurenai home discreetly after he left the office, the blonde Hokage walked out with a nice skip in his step while heading to the mission delivery room to disperse missions.

"Hokage-sama," said Mirai, as she greeted him along with her team.

"Mirai-chan. I see your team is ready for your B-ranked mission.

"Ready to move out at your command Hokage-sama!" said Metal Lee, who was one of the Shinobi assigned to this team.

"Good. Here is your mission scroll. Your client is waiting outside. While I don't expect any Missing Nin to fight you given this time of peace and your skills being impressive, I would still be vigilant. I was careless once on a C-ranked mission. It nearly killed me. So be careful. All of you," said Naruto while Mirai, Metal Lee, and the others in the squad nodded before heading out.

All but Mirai.

"Yes Mirai-chan?" asked Naruto while Mirai looked at him for a second before she smirked at the Hokage.

"She visited you again," commented Mirai while Naruto smirked back.

"Of course she did. What did you expect? Your Mother worries about you. Even after all these years," replied Naruto while not trying to hide the obvious situation from the young kunoichi.

She was far more observant than her Mother gave her credit for. Mirai had known about her Mother trying to slow down her Shinobi career after the third mission reassignment the Hokage had made. She had become suspicious on why someone with her skills and qualifications would be reassigned from a C-ranked mission when her team was ready for it.

It didn't make any fucking sense!

At first, Mirai asked her Mother if she knew anything about the Hokage's actions in the reassignment process. To her credit, Kurenai had lied very skillfully in saying she didn't know, but the limp when walking told another story. Sensing something was suspicious regarding her Mother and the Hokage, the young kunoichi waited a few months before going to Naruto to get answers.

By that point, Mirai had gathered enough clues, and enough circumstantial evidence to call the Hokage out on the fact he was banging her Mother. To his credit, Naruto didn't deny it outright, but waited until Mirai presented what she knew, and her evidence aimed against him. After demanding an answer, Naruto admitted he was in fact having sexual relations with Kurenai on multiple occasions. He explained to her that Kurenai was the one to approach him in order to "persuade" the Seventh Hokage at times to keep Mirai's Shinobi career from going too far too fast.

Naturally, Mirai was pissed. Not at Naruto. He wasn't the one who started it. Nor was she mad he was having sex with her oddly enough. No. Mirai was made at her Mother. All her life, Mirai was constantly treated like a fragile child living in a harsh world. It was like her Mother believed she was made of brittle glass and one touch would make her shatter right there on the spot. Now, she learned the woman who brought her screaming into the world was having sex with the Hokage to control her Shinobi career.

"When can I let her know that I know you have been fucking her stupid? Or let her know that even after you finished fucking her stupid, I still go on most of the missions she does not want me to go on?" asked Mirai knowing her Mother would be shocked and horrified beyond measure once they talked about it.

Perfect payback in Mirai's mind.

"Not yet. Perhaps sometime after you are promoted to Jounin and she wants to keep you from doing the more dangerous A-ranked missions," answered Naruto with a smirk while Mirai sighed.

"You and your libido. You're lucky your wife is so damn understanding," remarked Mirai before walking away.

"Especially with a cock as big as mine and the stamina to match. Still, when you turn 18 years old, let me know if you want what I give my wife and your Mother. Even if it did ruin you for anyone else," offered Naruto while Mirai blushed a bit at the thought before shaking her head.

It was bad enough the recently turned 17 year old learned her Mother was having sex with the Hokage, but the idea of her doing the same...best not to think about it.

At least not yet.

Without a word Mirai left the room and Naruto laughed knowing the girl was trying to be professional now. But that would change later. All it would take is one day he was with Kurenai and Mirai was walked in on them to see just what Naruto gave the girl's Mother every so often. One look at him, his cock, and Kurenai with a "just been fucked stupid" while her tongue hanging out would make poor Mirai have impure thoughts about the blonde Hokage.

Naruto smirked at the thought knowing sooner or later it was bound to happen.

(A/N: YAY! Another update for this fic. Hope you liked it. Again, these are all one-shots though _some_ in the future may link to other one-shots. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Fantastic Fun (NarutoxSusan Storm)

Susan Storm sighed while she looked over the bills piling up at the Baxter Building with annoyance and wanted to shout out in anger at it all. While she wasn't a super genius like her scientifically brilliant husband Reed Richards, but her skills in math, and accounting allowed them to stay out of the red financially for a long time.

Until recently.

Some of the income generated for this building to function and funded usually came from the tenants on the lower floors of the building. Gods all of kinds bless them, the group of people here tolerated the antics of her family. From Reed's inventions, whether they be a success or failure (the latter involved explosions, black holes, or inter-dimensional portals with war like aliens on the other). To her ever annoying brother Johnny's pranks on Ben "The Thing" Grimm that made the walking boulder and muscle rampage after the Human Torch. Though the main income came from rich financial investors, who knew Reed was a genius in science that came around once in a generation and could make a teleportation device out of garbage. They wrote check after check to them to make sure Reed had all the financial resources he needed to make the scientific wheels in his lab go around and around for years. The money was also used to help pay for the damages her family helped make as the Fantastic Four when fighting the likes of Doctor Doom, Galactus, monsters, high tech wielding criminals, and the Hulk who comes around to smash his fists into Ben once or twice a year.

Until now.

Some of the investors had stopped investing in Reed's work or decreased their funding all together to roughly half what it once was. Susan understood why they were doing this. It was due to Reed's efforts in expanding his scientific knowledge and making wonderful inventions they could make a return in their investment was slow. As in speed of a glacier slow. They wanted to light a fire under Reed's elastic behind and wanted him to realize that if he didn't produce something, the financial tap would be turned off on their end.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The most influential and wealthy investors had threatened to reduce his funding, which right now was keeping them just barely out of the red. She didn't know much about him. No one did. He was a wealthy businessman. Susan knew that much. A writer of some kind under some anonymous name. Johnny was a big fan of his work. Ben wasn't. Dirty smut from what she heard him call it. In addition, this mysterious businessman invested in Stark Industries when people started selling their stocks like they were diseased when Tony Stark had promised to get out of the weapons making business (for the most part) after that scare being captured in the Middle East. Afterwards, Tony had begun to make some radical, yet impressive improvements to his company, and the stocks went up as a result.

Making their wealthy benefactor even more wealthy. As a result, the man gave more in his investment of Reed making something wondrous.

Only now said investor was getting impatient with Reed's inability to make progress in his work. Or at least she thought he was until a phone call came a few days ago which had changed her life all together in ways no one could know.

(Flashback-Several Days Ago)

 _"Is this Susan Storm. A.K.A The Invisible Woman?"_ said the strong male voice on Susan's cell phone.

"It is," answered Susan while wondering how the man got her number.

 _"I thought as much. Such a soothing and sexy voice,"_ said the man while Susan fought the blush that formed on her face.

When was the last time someone said her voice was sexy? Certainly not Reed. Too damn busy with his science experiments.

"How can I help you?" asked Susan while keeping her tone professional and polite.

 _"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am one of your husband's main, if not THE main investor he has regarding his work. I assume you have heard of me?"_ said Naruto while Susan had nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"O-Of course! Everyone has heard of Uzumaki Naruto. You are the Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist seen as a younger version of Tony Stark," said Susan while hearing Naruto chuckled and it made her legs feel surprisingly weak for some reason.

 _"I assure you my dear Susan, I am much more then I appear outside of being those things people see me as in the public eye,"_ said Naruto on his end of the phone.

"I-I'm sure. Though I do not know why you are calling me?" questioned Susan since she didn't know why he was contacting her in the first place.

 _"I have been going over my financials regarding my investment of your husband's work and found my return on my investment is shall we say...lacking!"_ exclaimed Naruto with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Uzumaki," said Susan while feeling a pit of dread and fear creep up.

 _"Sorry? My dear, the word sorry doesn't have the strength it once did and eve less when used in your one sentence. Sorry is meant to be used when bumping into a person on the street or the subway by accident. Sorry is to be used when offering condolences when a person you know lost a loved one. In this case, where my money, which if you double checked your own financials, has been in the hundreds of millions of dollars range, was wasted. I give more financial support then any other investor, philanthropist, or stupidly rich benefactor in the history of your groups little founding. And what do you or your husband have to show for it? Nothing! The money I have provided would have been put to better use in funding orphanages or various feeding the homeless projects throughout the city where people are actually in need of help,"_ said Naruto with a growl that made Susan begin to sweat a little.

"I assure you Mr. Uzumaki that my husband's been working hard to make sure all of our investors and benefactors profit from their generous donations to funding his projects. I promise you, the scientific work being done by my husband right now is worth your time and financial backing," said Susan while trying to keep the fear in her voice away.

If this man pulled out now, the Baxter Building would be so deep in the financial red, it would be pouring out of their eyes by the end of the week.

 _"I'm not convinced,"_ replied Naruto in an even tone.

"I'm sure I can get my husband to show off one of his inventions to you. Or some of the research being worked on right now," offered Susan while almost seeing him grinning now.

 _"I'm not interested in talking to him or the hearing about his experiments. I want to talk to you. Come see me within the penthouse. I want to talk to you person,"_ said Naruto, but it made it sound like mixture of a request and command.

"Me? Why me?" asked Susan while definitely sensing the smile on Naruto's face and how it was growing.

 _"Do I need to provide a reason? Either you come over within the hour or I cut off any and all financial support you would get from me. Not to mention I make a few calls and the rest of the stupidly rich people stop providing their own money,"_ warned Naruto while Susan nearly turned invisible in shock and horror.

"No! please don't! I can be there within the hour. What do I need to bring?" asked Susan while Naruto chuckled on the other end.

 _"Just yourself. See you soon. Oh, and one more thing before I forget. Dress in something sexy!"_ said Naruto before he ended the conversation.

And was the beginning of what was to come in the near future.

(End Flashback)

She had told the others about meeting Naruto, but left out the "dress in something sexy" part. Johnny was jealous. Ben was worried. And Reed? He was so damn into his work and looking down a microscope to really give it his full attention. Or her for that mater. It had made Susan slightly upset with her husband that he was more focused on his work over the fact their most wealthy investor was threatening to back out in supporting them on a financial level.

At least Ben offered to clobber the guy! Why couldn't Reed be more consider it?

So she went to his penthouse home in New York and went to the 44th floor to meet with the man waiting for her in the living area. He wore simple clothing. It was his home after all so Naruto could wear whatever he wanted in front of others. Susan herself wore a nice simple business attire with a white blouse, black business jacket vest, and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She had files with her from Reed's lab to show her husband's work thus far on some of his more interesting (as well as expensive) projects. Susan had hoped to convince Naruto that Reed's scientific work was worth the money spent already in the past, the present, and the future.

'This wasn't meant to happen. Much less go this far,' thought Susan while glancing at the wall and using her powers to make it invisible to see Reed currently at work.

For such a brilliant man, Susan knew her husband was a dense idiot in the ways of their relationship. Or what you could call their relationship, which wasn't much these days in terms of intimacy. When was the last time they went on a romantic date? When was the last time they made love? When was the last time she screamed out Reed's name when hit by an orgasm?

 _You screamed out a name pretty well the other night. Only it wasn't your husband's name you screamed out. It was HIS name._

Susan banished the thought from her head just like she did the image on the wall showing Reed hard at work on his experiments. Oh how she hated that feeling now inside her head, which was essentially the side of Susan speaking hard bitter truths. The side she did not want to speak to right now.

Simply because this Susan taunting her was right.

(Flashback-Uzumaki Penthouse)

"As you can see Mr. Uzumaki, the quantum regenerator has serious applications in the medical field in regenerating limbs. Even regenerating large pieces of the human body that would be fatal if left untreated," said Susan while sitting across from an amused Naruto leaning back against his sofa chair and looking amused at her desperate attempt to impress him with the Stretchy Man's scientific mumbo jumbo.

"Yes. I do see. I see you don't understand half the stuff written in these files. I see a very frustrated woman trying to prove the worth of the group she is apart of. I see a woman who has not been satisfied in more ways than one. You would think your husband would spend more time attending to _your needs_ over that of his experiments and inventions. For a super genius, the man is an idiot," said Naruto calmly and smoothly while Susan was now trying to hold back her blush at the implication of his words.

'Why am I blushing? I shouldn't be blushing. Stop blushing damn it!' thought Susan while trying to fight off the feeling she got from his compliment.

That damn smirk of his face was not helping.

"If you were my wife, I would spend just about every day staring at you. At those smooth sexy legs. Those kissable lips. That beautiful face. Seriously, I could run my hand in your hair all day. Not to mention those awesome breasts and an ass that clearly doesn't know how to quit when you walk," said Naruto with Susan's face going atomic red.

"I-I don't know what to say," said Susan while Naruto's smirk grew.

"A thank you would be nice. Contrary to my playboy like reputation, I don't just give any such appreciation to any woman I see or meet," said Naruto while his grin increased with the woman stammering out a thank you for his... _aggressive_ compliment.

As a result, she completely missed the fact his eyes flashed red for a split second.

"As much as I do appreciate the compliment, it is very forward, and inappropriate to say to a married woman such like myself," said Susan while Naruto shrugged.

"Well, when the woman is not fully appreciated by her work obsessed husband, I feel it is my civic duty as a man to make said woman feel appreciated. And in more way then one, if you catch my meaning," said Naruto with his smirk growing and Susan was blushing even harder.

What was wrong with her? Why was she still blushing?

"P-Please don't say such things Mr. Uzumaki," said Susan while Naruto simply looked on at her with an amused expression.

"Its not my fault they are true and get you hot under the collar. Maybe if you took off some of that restrictive clothing, you would feel better," suggested Naruto while Susan glared slightly since she had an idea of how much he wanted her to remove.

"I would prefer to keep my clothes on," countered Susan while Naruto chuckled.

"Pity. Oh well, even with that moderate level of clothing you're wearing, it is quite the number. It clearly says 'while I am a sophisticated woman, I am also a _sexy_ sophisticated woman,'" said Naruto while his eyes flashed red again for a second.

Only this time Susan saw it.

'Did his eyes just change color for a second?' thought Susan while Naruto stood up and walked over to her.

Before she could say or do anything, he was behind her, and his hands were on Susan's shoulders before surprising the woman further giving them a massage. Before she could even voice any form of protest, Susan Storm felt her body have a spasm attack filled with pleasure. She had never had a massage before today. Not like this one at least. She had spent so many years in boardrooms, meetings, sitting in stuffy chairs, and comfy chairs to realize how knotted her back was until now. Though in hindsight, when one spends their days fighting monsters, demons, aliens, mole people, and Dr. Doom...well you miss out on the more pleasurable things in life.

Namely a good shoulder massage.

'I need to stop this right now. I need to stop him. I need to fight this feeling he is making me feel,' thought Susan, but found herself unable to do resist since the sensation was so powerful.

"See? So much tension in your shoulders and upper back. How can you move with all this unwanted tension here?" asked Naruto while using his magic fingers to quickly bring Susan's body into a quivering mess.

"You need to stop this, right now," pleaded Susan, but the protest she would normally give when fighting anyone had long since left.

"Why? I can _feel_ how tense your body is at the moment. So much stress. And I thought the Thing had thick skin," mocked Naruto while he channeled his chakra into her body for good measure.

And was rewarded with a moan of satisfaction from his target.

'How is he this good? Why can't I fight him? Fight his touch?! His...His wonderful stress removing touch' thought Susan while slowly drowning herself in pleasure.

When was the last time Reed did this for her? Never! He would sooner massage a micro (if that were possible) if it reveal a new complex version of life or secret to the Universe.

"So much stress. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. We can't have that," continued Naruto while his hands managed to move up to a point where they could remove Susan's business jacket before refocusing on the massage again.

And due to one less layer of clothing to impeded his actions, the potency of the massage had increased. It also didn't help that Naruto had been excluding pheromones from his body, and kept the room at a warm temperature. All of this done to make Susan Storm more willing for this to continue with very little protest on her part.

He knew she was a woman living in a marriage that wasn't what the tabloids claimed and all of the work to protect the world from threats on and off the planet took their toll. How many nights did this woman in front of him go to bed unsatisfied in her marriage? The lack of intimacy? The lack of love? Physical or otherwise? She put up a brave front. For her brother. For Ben Grimm. For the team she helped form. Reed Richards, for all his brilliance, had been neglecting the woman's needs for the work he did in his lab. Naruto admired the man for his pursuit of knowledge to benefit the world, but not at the expense of your other half.

In Naruto's mind, he didn't deserve such a woman. Didn't deserve to be married to her. Didn't deserve her love. Her caring. Her awesome sexy body.

So Naruto would do what Reed was either ignorant in doing or unable to do on account of his work being more important to him.

Naruto was going to seduce and fuck this woman silly.

"How are you this good?" asked Susan at last while not even acknowledging her jacket was off and it was getting increasingly warm.

"I am a man of many talents," remarked Naruto while managing to get Susan to stand while still massaging her shoulders and somehow get her over to his bedroom.

"We should...should continue talking...about the...the...the work that...that...," said Susan before she gasped and moaned when his lips kissed her neck.

Before he began sucking on it. Licking it. His free hand not massaging the back of her body had moved to the front and unbuttoned her blouse one button at a time. After it was done, Naruto's hand moved to the zipper of Susan's skirt, and the garment soon fell down her hips to the carpeted ground at her bare feet. The high heels she wore coming in had fallen off on the walk into the bedroom and the blouse she wore soon joining the other articles of clothing.

Leaving her in a black bra and panties that only showed off her figure even more.

"Look Susan. Look into the mirror. Do you know what I see?" questioned Naruto while holding her in front of a large oval shaped body mirror.

"No," gasped Susan while barely being able to look due to feeling such pleasure and also to avoid feeling shame about being touched by another man.

"I see you. Not Susan Storm the brilliant businesswoman. Not Susan Storm: The Invisible Woman. Not Susan Storm, who is a member of the Fantastic Four. No! I see you! Susan Storm, the woman! The woman who has been neglected by her husband. A woman, who could stand in front of her husband just like this, if not fully naked, and he would _still_ not look at you. Reed Richards would rather be eyes deep in a microscope, looking down at tiny organisms too small to see with the naked eye," said Naruto before his hand massage her back undid the clasp on her bra to make it fall to the ground.

"Reed loves me," protested Susan, but even she knew there were times when Reed should have focused on her over his lab experiments, yet chose not to.

"I'm sure _Mr. Fantastic_ does love you. But not in the way he should. No. The man should show his love for you every chance possible. For example, if I were him, I would use just about every moment I had to grab these awesome breasts!" said Naruto before grabbing Susan's impressive bust with both hands and groping them lovingly while his charka only stimulated the woman further with pleasure.

Susan's eyes nearly rolled up in the back of her head and a wetness forming down south, which was now becoming visible in the mirror for Naruto to see.

'This feeling...its incredible!' thought Susan while leaning against Naruto for support and her hand accidently grabbed his crotch.

And getting a feeling of just how _impressive_ the man was down there.

"Finally wanting to admit your desires? Not surprising. All those suppressed feelings and desires to be fucked by a man. A real man. To feel desirable. To feel like a woman. I can give it to you. Day in. Day out. Anytime. Anyplace. Anywhere," whispered Naruto while one of his hands left Susan's breasts and traveled south to her panties.

Susan didn't think it was possible to see stars flashing in front of her eyes outside of going into space. She was wrong. She was _very_ wrong.

It wasn't until Susan felt her now horrible soaked underwear she was wearing fall to the ground did the female member of the Fantastic Four realize she was at the point of no return. When Naruto's pants hit the ground, Susan in her orgasmic state knew things from here on out in her life would not be the same ever again. She had felt his _very_ _impressive_ erection in all its massive glory press against her body. She knew that in the depths of her mind what was about to happen next with this clearly beyond normal man was wrong. She was about to cheat on her husband. Her loving husband. And while Susan's mind, as foggy as it was, would protest this current situation with what little strength it had, her body would not. It did not protest Naruto's touch over her body. His passionate kisses. His honey sweet words. Nor did it protest being taken to the bed, being bent over it with those firm manly hands on her ass. Susan didn't protest when one of those hands smacks her rear end hard not one, not twice, but thrice! She could only gasp in pleasure. But she never protested. Her body never protested. Her body didn't protest when his erection was touching the entrance to Susan's womanhood. Nor did her body protest when Naruto's almost never ending cock went in all the way into her snatch to the hilt.

In fact, Susan's body _loved it_! By all the Gods and Deities both good and bad this world if not the Universe over, Susan Storm's body loved it. Her body had been neglected for such a long time now and this man was doing what her idiot husband would not do. It loved the size of his cock. Loved every powerful thrust. Loved how Naruto's arms and hands had wrapped around his body, shifting their positions every so often, but always thrusting into her body. Never stopping. Never ending. Or what she thought would be never ending with each new pleasurable sensation.

Naruto's ruthless fucking of her body had made Susan's eyes literally roll into the back of her head, tongue out, and sporting a "fucked stupid" look on her face. It wasn't surprising to Naruto she quickly sported such a face. Such neglect of her sexual needs combined with the stress of her type of work she dealt with during the day made it impossible for Susan to get laid. Naruto knew this. He saw the news reports. The talks the Fantastic Four had with the reporters after fights with Dr. Doom, Thanos, Galactus, and other villains had allowed him to see Susan in the spotlight with a smile that didn't reach her face.

Susan was frustrated. Unhappy. She wanted more from her life with her husband Reed Richards. Oh she hid it well. Only a trained eye can see it. And Naruto had the trained eye from his time being a Shinobi.

Before that dimensional portal opened and he got sucked in. Which was fine with Naruto since his so called home never gave a shit about him. Sans a few people he loved. But they were all dead before his untimely departure into that world thanks to certain people in power within the village giving the order. How did it happen? Naruto didn't know, but suspected it was foul play within his village since it happened when he was still in his apartment. Maybe it was the Elders wanting to get rid of him for not being their prized weapon/attack dog. Maybe it was Kakashi using his Kamui and things somehow hit a snag. Maybe it was Sasuke and his emo self fucking with Fuinjutsu in an attempt to outdo the Uzumaki Clan at their own bread and butter. Unlikely of course. Sasuke had thought Fuinjutsu was for weaklings or insignificant when compared to his Sharingan. Ha! Shows what that tiny dick bastard knew. Whatever the reason or the source, Naruto suspected, and believed it was Konoha's higher up with their way of removing him from their lives.

What Naruto would never know was the joke was on Konoha for their own stupid actions against him. The young naive hero had obtained so many friends and allies outside of the Leaf that anyone with half a brain knew his supposed "death" was done in-house. The spies from other villages like Iwa and Kumo had ultimately confirmed this for their own villages. And each village giving said evidence to said allies and dear friends of Uzumaki Naruto in the hopes it would result in Konoha's demise. To have the needed excuse they all desired for their villages to attack Konoha outright and finally crush it into oblivion

And those Shinobi villages were not disappointed. Soon, it was as if every country, if not the _entire world_ was against Konoha. Their own Daimyo turned against them in order to save his own skin. Denouncing his Shinobi village for killing someone who touched the lives of so many people before even reaching his 20s.

Within 4 months following Naruto's "death", Konoha was finished. The higher ups were dead. The clans living in it were wiped out to near extinction with the exception of a few members from some of the more desired bloodlines. Those who were allowed to live to see their home fall into fire and ash were relocated back among the chosen enemy for their potential or thrown into deep dark holes for dungeons to never see the light of day ever again. The latter spent their remaining miserable lives cursing Uzumaki Naruto's name. Not because it was his fault Konoha was no more, but because they blindly hated him without question, and had no one else to hate since they refused to see the truth of it all.

In the end, the people of Konoha who suffered, and died at the hands of their enemies had only had themselves to blame. Not Naruto. Had they realized how valuable the boy was and not hated him blindly, perhaps the people living in that once proud village wouldn't have figuratively slit their own wrists and throats when they chose to remove him from the world.

And all because the blonde boy they hated, mistreated, abused, and attempted to kill for years when not trying to mold him into their personal weapon was showing such potential with his abilities. They let their own fears of him retaliating for the unnecessary pain they shoved down his throat control their actions just as they did their hate and brought about their own death and destruction of their village.

If Naruto had only known about such an event, he would have called such a thing poetic justice with the scales finally balancing in his favor in giving him his revenge on those who deserved it.

As for Naruto himself, after fell through the dimensional rift, the young Uzumaki let lose an army of Shadow Clones, and henged them into random people. Once done, the young Uzumaki sent them out into the city his body had fallen down on, learning everything he could about it, the people, the technology, and what this world had to offer him over his old one.

After obtaining some small piles of money either by stealing from people or finding it on the ground, he built his financial means from the ground up. He hit small time and illegal gambling rings and won a lot of money in all of them. Naruto also had to put the goons of said illegal gambling dens in the hospital after they tried to "persuade him" to not win so much. Naruto had told them that they shouldn't try to cheat their customers who clearly have gambling additions. This of course resulted in the fights, the beatings, and killings of quite a few people before word got around of him having "mad fighting skills" to go with his insane luck.

Which eventually resulted in him participating in the illegal fighting arenas held in Asian and Russian territories of New York. Everyone wanted a piece of him. They tried to take their ten pound of flesh, but no one was successful. Not even when they had mutants and other super powered people enter these illegal fights to beat him. It wasn't until that point the people wanting him dead or crippled began to suspect he wasn't fully human and even more so when Rhino of all people was thrown around like a rag doll being beaten up by the Hulk.

By the time he was done with Rhino, everyone in the Criminal Underworld gave him lots and lots space. Not surprising since the last thing Naruto did to Rhino was snap the man's with a twist of his foot and punted him into a wall for good measure.

After that, Naruto took his winnings and left to forge his own financial empire by buying stocks, trading stocks, and of course...writing porn. Now, you would think that writing porn in this day and age of highly advanced technology would be foolish, but the one thing Naruto had on his side...was numbers.

Namely the number of people who were perverts and loved all things smut.

Hence Icha Icha Paradise was able to emerge as the number one seller of erotic literature shortly after being published. The key to its overwhelming success was it wasn't just pure uncensored smut, but rather a book with actual romance mixed into the uncensored smut.

And behold, Naruto became a multi billionaire overnight.

And given he was now a super rich young man, Naruto decided to do what most people would do in his position of wealth and youth.

Party the fuck out of his life almost every single day without stopping. Oh he still trained to keep his skills up, but that didn't stop him from going to parties, getting wild, crazy, and plenty of occasions...have raunchy passionate sex with lots and lots of smoking hot women.

Even those with super powers. _Especially_ those with super powers. Why? Because they were best kind of women to fuck into a bliss filled dream world.

Like he was doing now with Susan Storm. Not even 20 minutes into fucking her roughly and she was already moaning and screaming out like a whore. His monster of a cock was essentially ruining Susan (like it did for all the other women he banged) when it came to being sexually intimate with her husband (or any man for that matter) outside of Naruto himself.

Poor Susan. She had no idea just how badly Naruto had destroyed her sex life outside of having sex with him. But she would learn soon enough in the coming weeks.

(End Flashback)

And Naruto had been right. The late the next morning Susan woke up feeling achy, sore, but surprisingly refreshed for some odd reason. Getting up from the bed she was on, the blonde woman slowly recalled what had happened the previous night with Naruto, and the horrible realization it brought. Trying to find her clothing, the Invisible Woman used her powers to hide from him, and seek out her clothing in the hopes of getting dressed before leaving unnoticed.

Only for him to detect her easily and called Susan out on at least appearing in front of him. Which she did... _after_ getting her clothing on.

And glared at him with all her female fury.

Susan sighed at the memory of that morning while leaning back in her chair. How she yelled at him. Cursed him and his name. How she threatened to call the police to have him arrested. How Naruto sat in the sofa chair watching her with amusement in his eyes at her ranting.

When she had stopped, Naruto merely told her it wasn't his fault the woman's husband was seemingly incapable of satisfying his wife's needs. It wasn't his fault she gave into his massaging of her back, the eventual sensation of his fingers on her bare skin, and how she moaned like a high class whore when things progressed further. Naruto pointed out that she could have stopped it. Could have said no. Used her powers to create a barrier over herself or him. Or use said power to send him flying across the room and leave in a huff before heading for home.

The fact she didn't said much about her own desire to let it happen. Naruto had concluded easily enough that her marriage and love for Reed Richards was weak at this moment. If it had been strong, Susan wouldn't have flushed so easily at his flirtatious and, at times, the inappropriate ones. Nor would she have submitted to his massage or seduction skills so easily.

No. Susan had wanted what he gave her. He delivered and as a result had left Susan _very_ happy during their night together.

In short, he called Susan's bluff regarding her threats with the woman leaving in a huff for home.

Since that moment, Susan had been an emotional mess upon returning home. She had, ironically enough, stripped naked, turned invisible, and entered the Baxter Building. It was fortunate no one noticed the suitcase she carried filled with files (and her clothing) eventually moving to the elevator. It was nerve-racking taking the long ride up to main floors at the top and making her way to the bedroom. Reed was in his lab (whether he left it or stayed there all day and night was unknown), Ben was in the kitchen, and Johnny was doing...well...whatever Johnny did. Still, there was always a risk of being caught, and having to explain to them the reason why she never came home last night.

The last thing Susan wanted was to tell them she had some of the best sex ever in a long time with someone who was _not_ Reed.

So she played off her coming home late. Her attempts to appease Naruto's decision to cut funding being marked as a failure. Susan honestly thought after the incident that night, the world as she knew it would go back to the way thing once were, and for the next few days that was the case.

Or so she thought until the call came for her...from Naruto.

 _"Hey there sexy. How are you doing? Still trying to hide you limp from the rest of the team? From your husband?"_ said Naruto on his end of the phone.

"Bastard! Give me one good reason why I don't go to the police!" demanded Susan while she heard him chuckle over the phone.

 _"You mean you haven't? So all that huffing a puffing when you left my suite was all for show?"_ mocked Naruto while Susan growled into the phone.

"Don't push it. I could still tell Ben what you did," threatened Susan in the belief it would shut Naruto up.

 _"You could. But you won't. Besides, we both know you would have to tell him the whole truth about that night. How you caved. How you wanted it. How you moaned and cried out like a cheap whore when I plowed your neglected pussy. How you cried out MY name after you had an orgasm. Not your husband's. So go ahead. Tell him what happened, but be sure to tell him_ _ **everything**_ that happened," said Naruto while Susan grit her teeth since she knew it was true that if Ben were told, the Thing would go on a rampage, but would be lessened if told the entire truth.

How she had not truly resisted Naruto. Or his touch. His passionate kisses. His manhood entering her with each powerful thrust.

Deep down, Susan Storm had loved it. Loved being taken and feeling so full by a man who was not her husband.

"Why are you calling?" asked Susan while almost seeing Naruto's smirk on the other line.

 _"Why to talk to you of course. And to possibly have you come back for another round of 'Ride the giant cock belonging to someone other than your husband'. Granted the title is a tad long, but its fitting when you think about it. Interested?"_ said Naruto while Susan found herself hesitating for a few seconds to respond.

"And why would I agree to do that?" asked Susan neutrally.

 _"If you want your finances to stay out of the red and not have the tenants of the Baxter Building moving to kick you out, I suggest you do consider it. In fact, imagine yourself as a super powered high class whore. I get sex and you get millions of dollars to fund your current lifestyle,"_ said Naruto while Susan growled into the phone.

"I am not a whore!" exclaimed Susan while trying to keep her voice down so no one else could hear her.

 _"Your screaming and moaning when with me a few night ago says otherwise. I must say, you had quite the 'fucked stupid' look on your face after it was over. You slept without a worry in the world afterwards. I bet Reed couldn't reproduce that look or feeling to save his stretchy life. In fact, I would wager he wouldn't even look up from his microscope or experiment if you were standing right beside him either in your panties or just completely naked,"_ commented Naruto while Susan grit her teeth and fought back the urge to yell into the phone.

"You'd lose that bet," said Susan, but there was a hint of doubt.

Something Naruto heard.

 _Really? Let's put it to the test. A bet. Dress up in something sexy. Really sexy. Once you do, walk over to your husband, and try to get him to notice you. If I win, you come back here have more raunchy sex with me,"_ said Naruto with a grin.

"And if I win?" asked Susan curiously.

 _"I will donate three times what I usually do for the next...5 years_ _ **and**_ _I will convince the other investors to do the same on their end,"_ said Naruto while Susan hesitated in giving her answer.

Namely because she knew there was always a chance she could lose. Not only that, but if she lost, Susan knew what the end result would be should she lose.

"How do I know you will keep your end of the deal?" asked Susan while Naruto chuckled at her question.

 _"I am a man of my word. If I say I will do something, I do it. Will you honor your end of things when I win?"_ asked Naruto with Susan growling again.

"Yes. I will. And that's _IF_ you win. Don't assume you will win. Reed isn't as blind as you claim," said Susan while sensing Naruto's smirk was increasing.

 _"Oh I know Reed's not as blind as I said. He's much worse. Looking forward to seeing you again tonight and in clothes showing a lot more skin,"_ said Naruto before he hung up on her.

'Bastard! I'll show him. I'll wear something truly amazing and make Reed forget all about his stupid experiments for the night,' thought Susan knowing she had to do something that would really get her husband's attention.

And once she did, Susan intended to make the night of it with her husband to the point where Reed wouldn't be able to get out of bed for the entire day. No! The entire week!

With that in mind, Susan prepped herself, and planned for the next few hours on how to make Reed forget all about his work and focus entirely on her. To see her walk into the room and have jaw literally hit the floor in awe at the revealing dress she wore in front of him.

And she found the perfect one. It was essentially a very small dark blue dress with thin spaghetti straps on both shoulders. In truth, it was an outfit she shouldn't even be wearing considering it barely reached past her hip. If Susan were to bend over at a certain angle, someone from behind could easily see her butt, and the navy blue thong panties. As for her chest, Susan felt it was best to not wear a bra since it would allow Reed to notice her upper body assets easier. The high heels, also navy blue, were meant to show off rear asset just in case the front part of her body didn't work to turn his head.

And now, after looking herself in the full body mirror from top to bottom, back to front, Susan could only smirk.

Reed wouldn't know what hit him.

(Baxter Building-Lab Area)

Reed Richards A.K.A. Mr. Fantastic was looking down at a single celled organism when Susan entered his lab. Of course he would be knee deep in his research and experiments. One arm was stretched across the room typing something into a computer of what he was seeing. Despite the plan to get her husband to notice what her appearance had not even starting, Susan wondered how the man could multitask on his work, yet not spend even a single second to look up, and see what she was wearing?

"Reed, can I talk to you?" asked Susan while Reed made a noise indicating she could.

"Sure thing Susan. What's up?" asked Reed while still having his eyes on the microscope and still typing away.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you think about my dress I'm wearing," said Susan while seeing Reed making a noise, mumbling something scientific, and adjust the magnification of the microscope.

"I'm sure whatever it is you are wearing is wonderful Sue," said Reed dismissively.

"But I _really_ want your opinion on this honey. After all, I am wearing this for you," said Susan in a sultry voice while hoping it would make Reed turn his head toward her.

His neck didn't even twitch to move.

"I'm sure you look wonderful in whatever it is you are wearing Sue, but this experiment is important. Maybe you could show me another time?" offered Reed while too focused in his work to look up.

"Really? You can't look up from the damn microscope for one second to see what it is I am wearing?" asked Susan while shocked, hurt, and a little angry he was focusing on his damn work over her.

"Not really. I just not into the whole fashion thing. Why not find Ben? He could tell you if the dress you're wearing is nice or not," offered Reed offhandedly while Susan looked ready to live up to her last name and unleash a storm of her cosmic energy on him for being such an asshole.

Before she calmed herself and began walking out the lab door.

"Fine! Don't look! I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up. I might not even be back until late tomorrow morning," said Susan with her voice filled with anger.

"That's nice dear. I'll see you later," said Reed in an oblivious tone while waving at the spot she had been in despite her not being there right now.

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

Naruto smirked when Susan Storm came into his suite with a look of anger frustration, a hint of uncertainty, and even _arousal_ rushing through her body. He could sense all these things from her and it was clear to him that Susan lost the bet they made regarding how Reed would react to her in the dress she was currently wearing. Honestly, how could the man not look up at her once and not stare at this incredibly beautiful woman and _NOT_ have the sudden desire to bend her over a table to fuck into next week?

Clearly for all his brilliance in the realm of science, the man known as Mr. Fantastic had the emotional understandings, and social graces of an idiot.

"I can tell from the look on your face that I won. Though with the dress you are wearing right now, I must say that Reed's dedication to science over focusing on you has lowered his standing in my eyes considerably," commented Naruto while Susan looked up at him with all the emotions she brought with her after talking with Reed.

"Can you...Can you do it again? Make me feel like you did a few days ago?" asked Susan while Naruto's smirk increased.

"If you mean sexually satisfied, yet exhausted, and making all the tension in your body was removed the next morning? Absolutely! I make it my mission in life to never leave a woman unsatisfied when together. Just ask She-Hulk," said Naruto with Susan looking at him in shock and even with a hint of admiration.

"You have been with She-Hulk? _THE_ She-Hulk? Jennifer Walter's?" asked Susan while she saw Naruto nodding.

"Intimately. Many times in fact. She likes to keep it a secret though. Public image and all that," said Naruto while he enjoyed the sight of Susan's face getting redder and even more aroused at the implication of someone like him satisfying someone like She-Hulk in bed on many occasions.

For Susan, it helped explain how he could satisfy her when they were together that one night. Any man who could fuck She-Hulk and could walk away clearly had skills to go with the impressive endowment between his legs.

"Wow," whispered Susan before she looked up at Naruto with the realization on how great in bed the man was.

"Already saying that and I haven't even done anything yet," commented Naruto with a smug grin on his face filled with pride.

As it should be considering his admitting to fucking She-Hulk was all true. Even if how that story happened was a tale for another time.

"Shut up! I'm still angry with you," stated Susan before she gasped when Naruto grabbed her breasts and began to grope them harshly to draw out a moan from her.

"Really? Because the fact you are moaning like a whore says otherwise," commented Naruto with a smug look on his face.

"B-Bastard!" exclaimed Susan and gasped again when Naruto kissed her right on the lips before his tongue did battle with her own.

It was long before Susan's panties were removed and Naruto discarded his own clothing until he was just as naked as her. When Susan came up for air after such a passionate kiss, her eyes unconsciously looked down to see the massive tool between Naruto's legs. She blushed to the roots of her hair and gulped nervously since the last time Susan had it inside her body, it had essentially remolded her womanhood to the point of no return. She could never admit it, but Susan had never felt so full when Naruto's manhood had entered her a few nights ago. Every powerful thrust, every twist, turn, and position he used had ruined Susan practically anyone else aside from him.

Something which Susan suspected was his intention all along.

Smug bastard!

And yet...she couldn't be angry with Naruto for his actions. He gave her pleasure. More pleasure in a single night than thought possible. More pleasure than what she had felt in years since marrying her husband.

Was this wrong? Yes.

Was this her being unfaithful to Reed? Yes.

Was this a betrayal to the team for not being honest with them? Yes.

Did she honestly care at this point?

After Reed ignored her earlier?

After being ignored and her needs being neglected for years?

Fuck NO!

And just as that last thought entered Susan's mind, Naruto entered her all the way to the hilt. She moaned heavily at the invasion of his cock. Holding onto him tightly, she let out another moan when his hand went down to her ass, groping it, and pushing her closer to him. Susan practically went cross-eyed as a result, her one leg wrapping around him, and trying to instinctively get closer.

There was no going back. She was past the point of no return. Well beyond it. She was knee deep now. No. Balls deep seemed more appropriate at this point.

Looking up at Naruto feral grin, Susan knew this wasn't going to be just an occasional rendezvous for her to "relive" the stress she went through with her team. No. Not by a long shot. The Invisible Woman knew this was going to be something more. Something intense. Scandalous even, if brought to light. She was going to return here repeatedly to him for this. Return to be fucked hard by Naruto over and over again as many times as he wanted her.

She couldn't recall how Naruto got her to the bedroom. Or when he placed her onto the bed with his cock still inside her body. All she knew was the man was instantly thrusting his manliness into her with out mercy the moment her back hit soft bed sheets. He was holding onto the one leg that was wrapped around his own and ruthlessly began fucking the blonde haired cosmic powered beauty without mercy. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh, the throaty moans, grunts, and cries of pleasure filled the room. Naruto was in total bliss in fucking the member of the Fantastic Four known as the Invisible Woman while Susan herself practically lost in a sea of it. She had been ruined sexually the first time her and Naruto fucked. This time, it was no question of being ruined. Naruto's monster for an endowment had _destroyed her_ inside for having sex with just about any other man. Not that she would at this point. Certainly not with Reed. Those days of hoping, longing for when the man would be intimate with her in their bed were destroyed faster than Galactus devoured planets. She belonged to Naruto now. Every single piece of it. No matter what happened in the future. No matter what happened should the truth be revealed, it did not matter to Susan anymore.

She belong to this stud of a man and that was all there was to it.

As for Naruto, he let out a groan before cumming hard inside Susan's pussy. Feeling his cock shoot wave after wave of white goo into her wanting cunt made things all the more pleasurable. The woman underneath him arching her back, the orgasm she was feeling was no doubt more intense than his own. It made things all the more easier for him since Naruto knew by fucking her stupid every single time, the woman would keep coming back for more, and more regardless of the time or day. In fact, Naruto could imagine her visiting him right after a fight with Dr. Doom. All because he had sent her a text that all but order her to bring that fine ass and awesome rocking tits to his door step to be fucked stupid. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she used her powers to sneak into a restaurant she saw Naruto was eating at by chance, and secretly suck him off underneath the table.

Not wanting this to end, Naruto rotated Susan's body onto her front, and gave the dazed woman a hard slap on the ass to wake the woman up. Of course, the slap on the ass had a second purpose, and it involved applying a nice little seal on Susan's butt.

The purpose of the seal? To essentially summon the woman to him whenever he wanted, but without Susan even realizing it. The seal would trigger, making Susan slowly become incredibly horny for him. It would stimulate the woman's libido via invisible pulses that would make things all the more interesting for him since he suspected Susan would not be able to resist such a sudden desire after a few pulses.

"You have such a nice ass Susan. I could grope it all day and night. Doesn't matter if we were out in public for everyone to see us. Your body was meant to be grabbed, fondled, groped, and ultimately fucked," commented Naruto before grabbing both sides of her ass and began to plow into the woman again like it was a sport.

And Naruto wanted to obtain his gold medal.

And all Susan could do was moan in bliss into the bed sheets while he continued to plow the woman stupid once more. Thrust after thrust from his hips moving hard and fast were too much for the female member of the Fantastic Four. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her skull and tongue was waging out with the woman practically in La La Land for the fucked.

Wanting a better angle to fuck Susan with, Naruto reached around, and grabbed one of the blonde woman's awesome breasts. Lifting her up at a better angle while groping the breast in question, Naruto continued his thrusting, and hearing the Invisible Woman let out various noises of pleasure as a result.

"From here on out, you are mine! Your pussy, these breasts, and this well toned ass all belong to me. When I want a blowjob, you visit to give me one. When I want to fuck your pussy raw and throw your naked body out onto the street, I will. If I want to make a porno of you taking it up the ass and denouncing your husband as the pathetic lover he has clearly shown himself to be, you damn better believe it will happen," said Naruto with his eyes turning red and getting noticeably more aggressive in his thrust into Susan's pussy.

Susan herself could only make a noise that was basically one of agreement. She couldn't refute it. How could she? Her mind was overloaded with pleasure by his hands (and cock) with no end in sight.

(Epilogue-4 Year Later)

The headlines on the news all over New York, if not the world left the people watching the TV stunned beyond measure. Why?

Because Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman, was _leaving_ the Fantastic Four. She was leaving the group and divorcing her husband Reed Richards. The Fantastic Four were now the Fantastic Three! Fantastic Two if Susan's brother left and/or one if Ben "The Thing" Grimm joined in that regard. Many speculated that would be the case with Johnny Storm leaving the group after his sister divorced Reed with Ben following shortly after when his loyalty to Mr. Fantastic ran its course.

While many wondered how this would play out, it was clear to everyone that with Susan hiring Jennifer "She-Hulk" Walters, this would go in the woman's favor. For one, there were few who could say no to the beautiful and unimaginably strong woman no matter the situation. Second, Jennifer always made it clear during mediations that if her client did not get what they wanted...the words "She-Hulk Smash!" would usually come up.

Naturally, the opposition played it smart in terms of settling early so they would not have to face such a thing.

It also didn't hurt that when the divorce proceedings were scheduled to begin, Reed was nowhere to be found, except in his lab. Apparently, he was so wrapped up in his work that the man could not make it to the mediations. When they failed miserably, the man had missed out on the court proceedings with the judge while his lawyer had to handle it for him. As such, the judge presiding over their case had no problem favoring heavily with Susan in divorcing Reed, and claiming various assets she wanted. This included the ownership of the Baxter Building that Reed had possessed, and a nice financial sum from the man to basically set her up for life.

Not that she needed it since Naruto had provided her with a sizeable suite in the complex he owned which would be her primary form of residence. This was done so Susan could essentially be his neighbor and could "visit" whenever she or he wanted without anyone being suspicious. Add to the fact She-Hulk secretly had her own little place in the same complex also helped avoid suspicion of either woman being with him under the radar.

Which was good because it would have been a tad difficult for Naruto to explain why two super powered women were coming out of his apartment looking extremely exhausted.

Regardless, Naruto would do what he could to help keep Reed's science projects funded since they were long term investments waiting to be made profitable. Why stop the man from doing what he loved? It just gave Naruto all the more reason to bang Susan knowing Reed Richards could have spent time with the smoking hot piece of ass that was his ex-wife, but chose science first.

Big mistake on Reed's part in Naruto's opinion. Oh well. It just meant more sexy fun time with Susan and sometimes threesomes with She-Hulk should she ever drop by in order to help "provide legal advise" to him.

Threesomes with super powered women was awesome! Not to mention it helped provide inspiration for some of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

It was indeed fantastic fun.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! Another one shot for my Naruto fic is complete. Who is next? Who knows?! I don't. I'm going with what I feel like at the time. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
